Adyson Sweetwater
Adyson Sweetwater là một trong những Cô gái bên lò sưởi tại Danville Nhóm 46231. Tiểu sử Cô, Isabella, Gretchen và Milly là những ca sĩ hát bè Ferbettes cho Phineas and the Ferb-Tones ("Flop Starz", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). Cô là ca sĩ hát bè cùng với Gretchen trong bài hát "S'Winter" ("S'Winter"). Cô ngay lập tức đến trận chiến trên nhà cây giữa Phineas và Ferb với Candace và Stacy, cùng cổ vũ với những Cô gái bên lò sưởi. Cô luôn cổ vũ "Way to go!" lắm! ("Tree to Get Ready"). Cô cũng là một trong những người chơi đàn guitar với Katie trong phiên bản mới của bài hát "Flying Fishmonger" ("The Flying Fishmonger"). Lúc Phineas và Ferb tạo nên Máy Dịch tiếng động vật, cô và Milly đang giải thích về ti vi cho chú cún của Isabella, Pinky, không thành công lắm ("Interview With a Platypus"). Adyson, cùng với những Cô gái bên Lò sưởi khác, biết được mong mỏi của Isabella là sẽ cưới Phineas ("That Sinking Feeling"). Khi Phineas và Ferb đi vòng quanh thế giới, Adyson thế chỗ đội trưởng của Isabella sau khi cô rời đi với Phineas và Ferb. Cô ra lệnh cho những thành viên khác và Clay Aiken để giúp cho bữa tiệc được sẵn sàng ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Khi Phineas và Ferb xây nên khối cầu sinh học, cô biểu hiện như nạn nhân nằm sấp, bị say nắng, bị cuốn đi bởi dòng suối chảy xiết, có cục đá nhỏ rơi trên đầu cô, và trượt chân trên một tảng đá trong lúc leo núi ("The Great Indoors"). Ngoại hình, dáng vẻ Adyson có tóc thẳng màu nâu sẫm với phần mái rộng và uốn cong ở phía dưới. Cô có đôi mắt màu xanh lá và da màu hồng, và một cái băng-đô màu đỏ (thỉnh thoảng cô ấy không cài). Cô mặc một bộ đồng phục không có ống tay với cổ áo được chia đôi và rẽ ra ở phía dưới, và mang giày cổ cao. Các mối quan hệ Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Adyson là một người bạn tốt với Isabella. Cô hát với Isabella trong bài hát S'Winter, cùng với Gretchen. Cô sẵn lòng thế chỗ của Isabella là quản lý khi cô bé rời đi với Phineas và Ferb và cô giúp Adyson lên máy bay trong lúc Clay Aiken đang hát ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Về sau của mùa hè, cô được cứu bởi Isabella khi cô bị cuốn đi theo dòng suối chảy xiết. Isabella cũng giúp cô bình phục lại từ bệnh của cô ("The Great Indoors"). Các Cô gái bên Lò sưởi khác Đồng hành với những Cô gái bên Lò sưởi, cô thường xuyên tham gia vào các Ý tưởng tuyệt vời của Phineas và Ferb. Trong lúc đang đi tìm nhựa cây maraca, Adyson buộc dây cho Gretchen khi người ở cuối đang đọc sách và chỉ lối đi cho các cô gái khác ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Trong tập "Act Your Age", cô có vẻ là người dẫn đầu của nhóm trong những năm thiếu niên. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Vai phụ nói đầu tiên của cô ấy là trong tập "Tree to Get Ready", trong khi vai nói chính thật sự của cô ấy xuất hiện ở trong tập "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", nơi cô đã nói một bình luận châm biếm về phù hiệu "Help Thy Neighbor (Giúp đỡ Hàng Xóm)". *Tên cô ấy được tiết lộ vào một trong những Thư tín của Swampy. Xuất hiện *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Flop Starz" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"Raging Bully" *"S'Winter" *"Run Away Runway" *"It's About Time!" *"Out of Toon" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Out to Launch" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Put That Putter Away" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"At the Car Wash" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (Họ được tiết lộ) *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" (Tên lót được tiết lộ) *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Robot Rodeo" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tour de Ferb" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Excaliferb" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Agent Doof" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Ferb TV" *"Happy New Year!" *"Bee Day" *"Bee Story" *"Great Balls Of Water" *"Just Desserts" *"Happy Birthday, Isabella" *"Love at First Byte" *"Thanks But No Thanks" *"Troy Story" *"Steampunx" *"Return Policy *"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" *"It's No Picnic" *"Operation Crumb Cake" *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" *"Act Your Age" *"Last Day of Summer" }} Chỉ được nhắc đến *"Ask a Foolish Question" Cước chú Thể loại:A đến Z en:Adyson Sweetwater de:Adyson Sweetwater es:Adyson Sweetwater nl:Adyson Zoetwater pl:Adyson Sweetwater pt-br:Adyson Sweetwater Thể_loại:A Thể_loại:Fireside Girls Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Thể_loại:Nữ Thể_loại:Công dân Danville Thể_loại:Trẻ con Thể_loại:PFT